Why We're Covered in Peanut Butter
by Ally Booth
Summary: They didn’t notice it until they broke apart and saw a little monkey running around, pouring peanut butter on everything it saw. It was in the tree above them, and poured it on their heads. They looked at each other and laughed. June CBPC.


A/N: I had quite a few people comment the other version was hard to understand, so I put in a few extra details to hopefully make this story more understandable. To clear things up, Booth and Bren are explaining what happened in Cullen's office.

The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto the bed. Seeley Booth groaned as his alarm sounded a minute later.

"Damn alarm." He muttered, getting up. It was only 6 in the morning, but he had to get Bones to take her out for her birthday. He'd just found it was October 11.

He called Bones. She at least sounded awake. "Brennan." She answered.

"Hey Bones, be ready in half an hour, forty five minutes. I'm coming to take you out for the day." He said.

"But Booth, I need to go to…"

"Work?" He finished, then shook his head. " Forget it Bones. No work on your birthday."

"Oh come on Booth. It's just another day. It's not like dead people stop needing identification just because it's October 11th." She said, annoyed.

"Okay okay, what does this have to do with the- " Booth interrupted Cullen.

"Well sir, we were getting there. You see, this is how our morning started out." He said.

"And this is important how?" Cullen asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"It tells you why we were out and about in the first place."

"Continue then." Cullen sighed and sat down in his chair. This was going to be a long interrogation.

"They're gonna have to deal Bones, because even if I have to handcuff you and me together to make it happen, you are not going even on the same street as the Jeffersonian today. Tomorrow, sure. Not today." He said.

She sighed. "Fine Booth. What are we going to do?

"Well. You are going to take a vacation day, I am going to take a sick day. Now go call in, and be ready in half an hour." He said, and hung up.

He picked out an outfit, got in the shower, and hurried over to Brennan's. He was 15 minutes early, but he didn't mind. He knocked on her door.

"Hold on!" She said. When she opened the door, she had nothing but a towel.

"And I needed to know this why?" Cullen asked.

"Well sir, if you'd stop interrupting, you'd have the answer to your own question. Now, as I was saying…"

She blushed furiously as she opened the door and let him in.

"I was, um, in the middle of my shower." She said.

"It's cool. Did you eat yet?" He asked, refusing to look at her.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Good, we're going out to eat. Then, we're heading to a picnic in the park."

He walked over to her cabinets and started pulling out food items. He pulled out sandwich meat, mayonnaise, Doritos, and Oreos. However, he had a thing for Oreos with peanut butter, so he grabbed that as well.

"I was wondering why you grabbed peanut butter and sandwich meat." Brennan commented.

"Yeah, well, it's a habit. Have you ever tried it?" Booth wondered out loud.

"No actually, how is it?" Brennan asked.

"It's quite…" Booth began.

"Can you two just get back to the story instead of flirting?" Cullen asked, and they both blushed, having forgot he was there.

Finally, Brennan got out of the shower. Her hair was still wet, and he couldn't help but imagine them in the shower together, Brennan pushed against the wall….

"Booth!" Brennan cried indignantly.

He blushed furiously. "Sorry."

"Okay, I'm telling it now." She decided.

"So are you ready to go?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded.

"Yeah. You need any help packing?" She asked, gesturing to the large mess of rejected food.

"Oh, that isn't coming with us."

"Well then, could you please put it away?" She asked, annoyed.

"Sure. When we get back though, not now." He said, and pulled her out of her apartment and into the SUV.

"So we're headed to the diner?" She asked.

"Yep. Oh, and I brought your bathing suit." He'd purposely gotten the bikini rather than one piece.

"I did not!" Booth said indignantly. "It was the first one I found!"

"Yes you did. You've even admitted to having attraction for me!" Brennan said.

"Enough!" Cullen demanded. "So you're on your way to the diner…"

"How did you know where it was?"

"We went swimming before, remember?" He asked. Then she remembered. Angela had dragged her out with them while the squints and Booth went swimming.

They finally arrived at the diner. Brennan ordered pancakes, Booth eggs and bacon.

After the diner, they headed to the park.

"I'm not changing into that." Brennan said stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll just throw you in like that." Booth gestured to her white shirt.

"You do and you're dead." She glared at him.

"Then go change." He said. She sighed and went to change into her bikini.

When she came out, she was incredibly self conscious. Booth grinned when he saw her, running his eyes quickly over her appreciatively.

"You look good Bones. Stop worrying." He said, throwing in a charm smile. She couldn't help but smile back. It meant a lot he thought she looked good.

They swam for awhile, and then went for a walk. They made their way up a hill, and set up in a grassy area not far from the sidewalk.

Booth made them sandwiches, and they ate, talking and laughing.

They saw a man with one of those monkey's that puts on shows, but paid it no mind.

"So you two didn't actually approach the monkey?"

"No Sir." Booth said.

"Well then how did you not notice it come over and steal your peanut butter?"

"Well…" Booth's voice trailed off.

"Well Agent Booth? Your job is on the line. How did that monkey get the damn peanut butter?"

Brennan laughed and Booth grinned. She was so beautiful when she laughed. He couldn't help it. He leaned in and kissed her.

It was amazing, like he was walking on air. Suddenly, he realized this was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

They were so preoccupied making out, the didn't notice the monkey, nor the people yelling to catch that monkey. They didn't notice it until they broke apart and saw a little monkey running around, pouring peanut butter on everything it saw. It was in the tree above them, and poured it on their heads. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Hence why we're covered in peanut butter." Brennan told Cullen.

He looked at the two. "And you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Yes sir. We didn't notice the monkey because, as you know, if the person you're making out with is really good, you tend not to notice your surrounding. "She was extremely good sir. And I swear, that's how the monkey got the peanut butter."


End file.
